1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting blinds. Specifically, the invention is a hunting blind having an enclosed shelter, a vertical tube, and a vent at the bottom of the shelter, which permits the airflow through the blind to flow upward, expelling the occupant's scent high enough so that nearby animals will not smell it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several inventors have devised other hunting blinds. However, most hunting blinds are designed primarily to fool the animal's eyesight, not their sense of smell. Conversely, the present invention is designed to disguise a hunter or wildlife observer from both the animal's eyes and its nose.
Some inventors use box-shaped blinds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,857, issued to Roy P. Parham, describes a portable, enclosed, collapsible blind comprising hingedly connected panels. The blind is basically box-shaped with an open window in front, and a roof which folds out of the way to allow shooting to the rear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,507, issued to Arvil L. Stinnett, describes a blind comprising a collapsible frame covered with cloth.
Other inventors have taken additional steps to make their blinds look like part of the natural environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,717, issued to Edward O. Horsmann, describes a blind shaped like a bale of hay comprising tenting material covering a tubular frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,019, issued to Patty A. Sury, describes a box-shaped blind having a tubular frame and fabric covering. The top is see through, and the sides have loops for holding surrounding vegetation to disguise the blind. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,966, issued to Rocky A. Hall, describes a cylindrical blind having walls resembling a tree trunk, windows on all sides, and a roof with channels to direct rain away from the windows.
A third style of blinds was designed to elevate the hunter out of an animal's line of sight. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,142, issued to Charles F. Reneau, describes an elevated blind without any cross-brackets between the legs, intended to make assembly easier. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,716, issued to Tom H. Chrisley Jr., describes a cylindrical blind having windows facing all directions, mounted on a fixed or mobile stand in a manner allowing it to be raised or lowered.
Foreign patents related to tree stands include Austrian Pat. No. 54,220 and Swiss Pat. No. 348,230.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a scent-free wildlife blind solving the aforementioned problems is desired.